


Retrospettiva

by ginnyred



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Caps Bashing, Slice of Life, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyred/pseuds/ginnyred
Summary: “You have so much stuff you’ve never even worn.” Nico grabs a burgundy cap from the top of the nearest pile and puts it on backwards. “Like, what’s this? You’ve never worn this.”





	Retrospettiva

Marti barely has time to open the front door before Nico lunges forward and latches to Marti’s mouth, hands flying up to his hair. They last saw each other two days ago, it’s not been long, but they are still getting used to not being a bathroom break away from each other anymore.

Marti closes the door with his back, Nico pressing him against it with the weight of his body.

“Hi.”

“Hi. You’re early.” Marti giggles, as Nico starts kissing along his jawline and down his neck. “So, did you want coffee or…?”

Nico replies something muffled and incoherent that sounds a lot like “dhjdsk”, and Marti takes it as a no.

He wants to make fun of Nico for it, but then Nico starts tracing the shell of Marti’s ear, tongue poking out to play with his piercing, and Marti’s brain effectively shuts off.

They stumble across the living room to Marti’s room, Marti’s hands already under Nico’s shirt, looking for skin, ready to take it off – when Nico breaks the kiss.

Marti whines and doesn’t even feel embarrassed about it. His hands firmly on Nico’s hips, he makes to chase Nico’s lips with his own, but Nico barely notices. He’s looking straight ahead, eyebrows raised, at something behind Marti’s back.

Reluctantly, Marti steps back, turns around, and follows his line of sight.

“Oh, right.” Marti’s bed is literally covered with piles of clothes to the point where no part of the blue duvet below them is visible. “I forgot I was doing that.”

“That being…?” Nico’s tone is teasing. “Leaving for Australia for three months? I’m coming too.”

“Putting away all the summer stuff and taking out the winter clothes.” Marti huffs, annoyed. He turns around and links his index fingers in Nico’s belt loops. “Nevermind. We don’t need the bed.”

“Don’t we?” Nico raises an eyebrow at him, but he doesn’t move away as Marti steps back into his space and then pushes him back gently to stand against the wardrobe door.

“No.”

They kiss again, slower this time. Nico snakes his arms around Marti’s neck and Marti straightens his back and tips his chin up so Nico has to raise up on his tip toes to continue the kiss.

“Stop. You’re not _that_ tall,” Nico huffs against his lips, and Marti laughs.

He pulls at Nico’s shirt until he takes it off and starts trailing kisses down Nico’s neck and further down his chest. He only looks up at Nico when he’s on his knees on the floor.

He takes in how dark Nico’s eyes look right now, pupils blown. His short breaths, his half-open mouth.

Marti grins.

“How’s this for being taller?”

*

They end up on the bed anyway. Marti has no energy to move the clothes so they just collapse on top of Marti’s shirts and hope they don’t wrinkle them too much.

Well, Marti collapses on top of the shirts. Nico collapses on top of Marti, holding himself up on his elbows alone. They lie there for a while, their chests pressed together, surrounded in every direction by huge piles of clothing.

Marti watches Nico survey them curiously.

“You have so much stuff you’ve never even worn.” Nico grabs a burgundy cap from the top of the nearest pile and puts it on backwards. “Like, what’s this? You’ve never worn this.”

“I have. Just not recently.” Marti fixes the cap on Nico’s head. For some reason, the gesture strikes him as surprisingly intimate. “Do you want it? It looks better on you anyway.”

“Don’t you like it anymore?”

“Nah, I do.” Marti shrugs. “I just wouldn’t wear it now.”

Nico’s expression turns serious, his eyes focused and attentive, though the backwards cap ruins the effect a bit. Marti smiles up at him, reassuring, and that forces a smile out of Nico too.

“Bad memories?” Nico almost whispers it, like the memories might come back if he says it too loud.

“Kinda? I mean, mainly a lot of hiding.” Marti says it like the fact it is: plain and simple. He’s not sure how conscious of it he was at the time, but with hindsight it’s obvious he was hiding who he was under the baggy clothes and the big caps. Showing as little of himself as he could.

He’s fine with it now, he has even kept the clothes: they’re just the effect, after all. He just doesn’t think he could go back to them now.

Marti is not surprised when Nico smiles, open and kind, as he leans down and kisses him gently – just a delicate touch of lips. He’s more surprised when Nico’s smile gets wider and he just keeps kissing him: his mouth, his cheeks, his nose, his eyes and forehead.

It tickles a bit and Marti squirms, trying to escape Nico’s lips, but with no real effort.

“Stop it, Ni, come on-” He giggles. “What’s this for?”

“For the Marti I didn’t get to meet,” Nico says. It’s quiet, mild, understated – but it hits hard. It’s the kind of thing no one but Nico would say out loud.

It makes Marti feel like he’s exploding with all the love he has for him, like his body isn’t enough to keep it all inside – and some of it spills out. A silly single tear Marti wipes away immediately with the back of his hand, a stuttered laugh that sounds more like a sob.

He reaches up instinctively and hugs Nico close to his chest. It’s hard to find the words, so Marti does what Nico did instead. Kisses his eyes, his cheekbones, the tip of his nose. Everywhere he can reach.

_For all the times I couldn’t be there_, he thinks as Nico’s hand reaches for his and their fingers entwine.

_For the Nico I didn’t get to meet._

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing the anglosphere to: il cambio dell'armadio. The internet tells me there's no direct equivalent? If you have suggestions re: better ways to call the act of putting away your summer clothes and taking out the winter ones, they are most welcome.


End file.
